Your bit of crazy
by StaySublime
Summary: Brian and Justin get high. In the summer


**Your bit of crazy.**

**The Loft.**

**Saturday, July 18.**

**2.04 ****p.m**

It was hot. Like chilling in the Sahara desert at noon hot. And the Air Conditioner was on the fritz.

It was so hot that Brian and Justin decided that going outside would have been like asking for a heat stroke, or a sunburn, so they did the best thing. The laid on the floor, where it was cool (Justin's logic), smoked pot and got high.

Brian didn't know where Justin got it from. All he knew that it was only a dub, but it was very, very strong. Justin was high as a kite and Brian was on his way there. They'd already played charades, although lying down and playing was kind of hard, and Justin tried to tie a cherry stem with his tongue. It didn't work.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Brian looked at Justin out of the corner of his eye. "Why don't we talk?"

"What?" Brian was _not_ high enough for this.

"You know, we can talk about stuff."

"What stuff? I don't have _stuff_ to talk about."

Justin rolled his eyes.

"I have stuff to talk about. Oh, I also have a confession."

Brian lifted his head up off the floor, giving Justin his undivided attention. "What?"

I was really scared that day that you brought me here. My first time."

Brian put his head back down, and closed his eyes. "Duhh, it was your first time. You were nervous."

Justin looked at him. "No, I wasn't scared then. At least… not _too_ much."

"So since when were you scared?"

"I was scared ever since Michael started driving us back to the loft. You know, in the jeep." He took a hit and handed the joint back to Brian. "When you did the A B C D E E E..., you did some face." Justin did the face. "You eyes were all weird and your smile was scary. I should have just gone home." Justin shuddered. "Creepy potatoes."

Brian just stared at him. "Well, you weren't complaining."

"You didn't give me time, you started to blow me and then Michael almost killed us." Justin closed his eyes.

Brian was intrigued by 'scared Justin'. "When else did I scare you?"

"You know, when we came back and I told you about the handstands? That scared me." He opened his eyes and looked hard at Brian. "You're like so tall and your legs are like a 17.3 miles long. When you fell, you looked like that movie. You know that movie. The one with the snake that kills the people in Brasil who were stupid enough to stick around even after they saw it. You know, they were asking for their own death." Justin closed his eyes again. "You know the one with J.Lo. She's hot."

Justin shot up, like he'd just found the meaning of life. "Oooo. I just realized who you looked like when you did the juggling. Like that clown who killed the people and then the little boy said 'what do you want?' and then the other one said '_It_.' like, he dragged out it so it sounded scary." Justin nodded. "Yep, you looked just like that."

Brian opened one eye and examined Justin, who looked like the example of nirvana. "You watch too much TV."

Justin slowly laid back down. "Whatever. I'm serious. I should have just ran home after all that. Honestly."

"So why didn't you?"

"Umm Brian. I was a seventeen year old boy who was looking to get laid. Nothing short of an explosion could have made me go home that night. Also, I like your bit of crazy."

Brian laughed. "My bit of crazy? I'm nowhere near _crazy_."

"Ha! Keep telling yourself that, maybe it will come true." Justin got up slowly, and walked to the kitchen for some water.

Brian followed him. "What do you mean? I'm not fucking crazy. I'm the sanest person you know."

Justin slammed the fridge shut and opened the freezer. "Are you serious? You are not the sanest person I know. In fact, I don't think that I even know any sane ass people." He was silent for a minute. "Hmmm… maybe I need to rectify that."

"How the _fuck _am I crazy?"

"You just are. Sleep on it, you'll figure it out. It's a good crazy. Don't worry. Now, are we gonna smoke some more?"

He walked back into the living room, laid down on the floor and closed his eyes. Brian shrugged and followed him. He could find out another day. It was too hot to worry.

**End. **

Feedback is love.

**A/N:** I got this idea when I watched 101. Brian's "A B C D E E E…" face was a bit scary potatoes.


End file.
